1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for stringed instruments and pertains in particular to tailpiece and bridge assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stringed instruments such as guitars and the like require an anchoring point and a bridge assembly to support and hold the strings. Typically, the anchoring point is called a tailpiece and is rigidly attached to the instrument. Many types of tailpiece are available but the usual construction often causes unnecessary string wear.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to reduce string wear in the anchoring portion of the tailpiece.
Strings often break during use and must be replaced. Replacement, however, has typically been complicated and inconvenient. The reason is that most tailpieces adapted to accept replacement springs are difficult to use.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to facilitate string replacement in a tailpiece which is simple and easy to use.